The Guardian
by Alvarez10
Summary: After losing their parents in a horrible incident overseas, Elsa is in danger of losing herself for good. Anna asks Kristoff to get help from an old friend, Jack Frost. Jack may be the only one that can help Elsa open up and let herself go. He needs to teach her how to have fun and be herself or else she will do her best to hide herself from everything. Anna can't let that happen.
1. Fun?

**So, this is kind of a complete AU crossover. It takes place after Jack becomes a Guardian but also as if the events of Frozen didn't take place. It'll make sense, I promise.**

**Bear with me. **

**Cute stuff. **

**I'm a total ElsaxJack shipper.**

"Kris, you don't think this is really going to work, do you?" Jack asked as he stepped in time next to his friend Kristoff. Every time his bare foot touched the ground a swirl of frost layered the dirt elegantly. He was used to the icy tingling sensation now.

"I don't know. Anna seems to think so." Kristoff shrugged his shoulder and pulled his reluctant reindeer, named Sven, along his side.

"You've been hanging around this Anna quite a bit lately. Is there anything I should know?" Jack's tone held suspicion but mostly a bit of teasing in his voice. Kris immediately went to shove the white haired boy but he had shot up into the air with an icy breeze.

"No! Well, maybe. I don't know. She's really cute, I guess." A faint blush covered his fair cheeks.

"Sure she is. So, wait, remind me what I'm supposed to do again?" Jack asked as he joined Kristoff's side again.

"Well, you see, Elsa has been struggling lately." Kristoff started but Jack, being impatient, interrupted.

"Struggling how?" His voice was full of concern. No, he has never met the girl but he has heard stories of the Arendelle princess'. The mountains near the kingdom were some of his favorites to spend time in so he caught gossip every once and a while. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to their parents?" He asked trying to make a connection.

"Well, sort of. You see, Elsa has always struggled with this but what happened to her parents kind of made everything even worse. She hasn't come out of her room in days and Anna isn't sure if Elsa's even been eating the food that she leaves her. We're just worried and I told Anna that you might be able to help with her. You might be able to connect with her."

"Well, you know me, Mr. Social-able, I'm glad to do what I can. I just, will she even be able to see me?" The question came out hesitantly. Kris knew of Jack's biggest fear and he immediately threw a smile at him.

"I assure you that she will." He chuckled. "You see, she has these abilities that you might find interesting." Kristoff started but suddenly, a large snowball hit him square on the nose. Jack immediately scanned the area for an intruder but he was surprised to see a snowball heading directly towards his own head.

"Gotcha!" A young lady jumped out from behind two thick bushes. Her amber locks were tucked into a thick braid that rest over her left shoulder.

"Wait for it," Jack mumbled as he touched his staff to the ground. A patch of ice slithered along the ground until it reached the girl's feet. Baffled at the sight, and due to her lack of gracefulness, the girl immediately lost her balance and plopped down onto her bottom. Jack's laughter echoed with Sven's reindeer chuckle as Kristoff ran to the girl's side.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Kris, you really think a little fall is going to break me?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek for the thoughtful gesture. "Now, let's talk about," She let out a short sigh. "Him." She poked her head around Kristoff and directed her glare towards Jack.

"What? I thought it was great." Jack's wild smile forced Anna to reflect the emotion.

"So, this is Jack?" Anna asked cautiously.

"The one and only." He slid along the ice to meet the two. When she reached out a hand to greet him Kristoff stepped in.

"Anna, this is Jack Frost. Jack, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle." The broad shouldered young man smiled down at the princess. "What?" He asked immediately when she was staring up at Jack suspiciously.

"I just thought he'd look different." She shrugged one shoulder and met Kristoff's gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack almost felt offended but Anna burst into laughter.

"Well, you can't say that you wouldn't imagine _Jack Frost _to look something more like a snowman than a handsome young man with a tussled haircut!" Jack was taken aback by the comment, suddenly insecure about his hair.

"It's windblown." He muffled as he attempted to brush it down.

"Guys, matter at hand?" Kristoff's annoyance was slightly veiled. He may or may not have been slightly jealous that Anna openly admit Jack was handsome.

"Yes! Jack, you're going to love Elsa! She's intelligent, sweet, funny, and she loves chocolate!" Anna giggled as they began walking towards the small town.

"I think you just described yourself." Kristoff whispered and Anna playfully bumped him.

"Wait, I wasn't aware that this was a _blind date_." Jack was suddenly nervous. He looked down at his outfit, he still looked the same as before but a part of him wished he had something nicer to meet the Princess in.

"Oh, no, it's not!" Anna immediately assured him. "I just know that you're going to like her once you get to know her." Anna's phrase faded towards the end.

"Once I get to know her?" Jack felt the uneasiness in Anna's voice.

"Well, she can give the cold shoulder to people that try to invade." Anna didn't appreciate Kristoff's pun.

"Listen, she's a great girl but she has a hard time getting close to people. She doesn't feel comfortable with trusting people." Anna crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like talking about her sister this way. Anna knew that she needed to do whatever she could to help Elsa, though.

"Wait, then why are you bringing a complete stranger in to help? Why don't you just help her, Anna?" Jack asked Anna but when she didn't answer he looked towards Kristoff. Kristoff's scowl didn't answer Jack's question but it was all he was going to get for now.

All Jack knew was that he was going to meet a very temperamental girl who probably wasn't going to open up to him very much even though there was a possibility that she was going to like him. He really hoped that this was going to work. The fact that Anna didn't answer his last question just showed him that this meant a lot to the younger princess. No, Jack wasn't the most heroic type, heck he didn't have a heroic bone in his body, but he was loyal.

He remembered what North, or some call him Santa Claus, said about becoming a guardian: find your center. Jack eventually did find his but he wasn't sure how that was going to help him in situations like these. Maybe it would come in handy but he really wished some of the other Guardians were here to help him. Bunny would have been able to help in this situation and maybe even the Tooth Fairy would be able to. He almost entertained the thought of going to get them. This seemed like it was going to be a tough situation. He was ready to help, nonetheless.

"This is Arendelle." Anna motioned to the town once the trail opened up. Nestled in a wide valley, a small town sat on the edge of a bay. Yes, it was all very small but it was quaint and warm and welcoming. Jack felt a quizzical smile appear on his face.

"_Homey,_" He thought ironically. The three walked down into the town and made their way to the castle. Jack soaked in the smell of the freshly made bread in the bakeries, the shouts of men from the port, and the lovely song echoing from the main square. He hasn't been to a town in a very long time and he couldn't help but feel the need to embrace it.

"This is where you grew up?" Jack asked curiously as they walked.

"I did but Kristoff didn't." Anna answered as she led the three.

"You seem like an independent kiddo, are you the heir to the throne?" Jack tried to make conversation but Anna laughed at his question.

"No way! Are you kidding me? If they put that crown on me the town would collapse in one day." She giggled as Jack smiled over at Kristoff.

"Don't let her fool you. She's a great leader." Anna raised an eyebrow at Kristoff but he pretended to ignore it.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Jack asked nonchalantly as he observed the cobblestone streets.

"Together?" They both asked simultaneously.

"We're not…." Kristoff started but was too flustered to speak.

"Together or anything like that." Anna finished his sentence trying to hide her blush.

"No, it's just…." Kristoff tried again but failed.

"Just good friends." Anna took a long breath and smiled big.

"Ahh, I see." Jack gave Anna a suspicious grin. She shared a look of, _I'm trying_, with Jack and all he could do was burst out laughing.

"Well, I can assure you that my buddy Kris will make a best _"good friend_" that you'll ever have. He has wonderful taste in—" he stopped himself from saying flowers. "Ice and he knows how to make a mean brownie." Jack wrapped his arm around Kristoff.

"Get off of me." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying. She's lucky to have you as a _good friend_." Jack gave a smug smile when he noticed neither of them would look at him. He was very proud, actually.

"Okay, now, first we have to think of a way to get her to open her door for you." Anna was starting a game plan in her head as they walked up the large staircase in the main foyer.

"She still hasn't come out yet?" Kristoff asked and Anna gave a sullen pout.

"What if I just use my icy charm?" Jack's sarcasm wasn't noted.

"What if he just knocks?" Kristoff suggest simply.

"Kris, you don't think I've tried that?" Anna's voice was devoid of hope.

"Listen, Anna. I have an idea, don't worry." Jack rest a hand on Anna's shoulder as the three continued down the long hallway.

"I just don't want to lose her again." She mumbled. Immediately both boys did their best to console her. Kristoff couldn't bear to see her without a smile and Jack hated seeing anyone feeling hopeless.

"It'll be okay. She has you who won't stop at anything to help her help herself." Kristoff's words echoed down the empty hallway as the stopped in front of Elsa's room. The three of them looked up at the tall door each with their own fear.

Anna was terrified that Elsa wasn't going to open or even answer her again. She has been trying for days but Elsa just didn't want anything to do with anyone. On one hand, Anna understood because Elsa may not be able to control her abilities. Then again, Anna doesn't understand why she just won't let anyone help her. They've done it before, why not again?

Kristoff hated the idea of the two sisters being separated like this. It wasn't natural for them because they were best friends. He knew that Elsa's abilities were dangerous but they've worked with worse. They've helped her many times. He understood why she was scared but, like Anna, he just didn't understand why she wouldn't let anyone in.

Jack was nervous but he was also excited. He loved the idea of helping someone through a tough situation. Not only because he loved seeing people smiling and laughing but due to the fact that this was going to truly help someone. It wasn't just important because Anna was sad or that Arendelle couldn't have a _sad_ princess but because Elsa was struggling. He wanted to help her because he couldn't bear the idea of someone struggling so badly that they have to lock themselves away in order to protect the ones they love. No, he wasn't okay with that.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was small as she stepped up to the door. "Elsa, open up, please. We have a friend who would like to meet you." Anna's voice sounded like a small child's, it shivered with fear.

"Go away, Anna." Elsa's voice was sharp but Anna could tell that her sister had been crying.

"Elsa, we just want to help." Anna's voice cracked as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

When there was no sound in response, Anna turned to Jack hesitantly. She blinked up at him and he nodded once knowing that it was his turn. The young man stepped up to the door and before he knocked on the door he studied it. When he saw two shadows ever so slightly peeking from underneath the door, Jack knew that Elsa was standing in front of the door.

Jack squatted down in front of the door and gently tapped the ground with the end of his staff. It wasn't very much but, like when he met Anna, a beautifully intricate frost design swirled under the door. Kristoff motioned to Anna that it was their time to leave and to let Jack do what he can. Anna reluctantly followed but Jack gave her a confident reassuring smile.

A small gasp came from Elsa inside the room. Jack didn't know what to expect from here but at least he knew that she saw it.

"Who's there?" Elsa's voice was small as she stepped up to the door.

"My name is Jack and I'm a friend of Anna's." Jack kept his voice soft when he responded to her.

"Did you just do that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jack gave a small chuckle. "I like ice." He admit with a shrug even though no one would see. To his shock, he heard a small giggle come from within the room. He looked down the hall to make sure that it wasn't Anna and he was elated to know that it was Elsa.

"Can you show me more?" Her voice sounded strange to him. It was almost as if she was pleading in a way but her voice was too curious.

"Yeah, I mean, it is pretty cool." Both of them laughed at his horrible pun. "You're gunna have to open the door, though." He whispered so that only she would hear. His heart sank when she became silent again and the door didn't budge. "It's okay, take your time." He reassured her even though he knew that he probably blew it.

That wasn't the case, though. Elsa's gaze bore into the silver doorknob that she was reaching for.

"_Don't feel." _She whispered breathlessly to herself as her fingers dangled centimeters away from the metal. Her stomach knotted and her head told her to run away from the door, again. She couldn't though, who was this person that was able to do what she did? Her parents had vaguely told her that it happened to people before but it couldn't be.

_Her parents. _

Right as her hand reached the handle, the thought of her parents caused the ice to shoot into the metal. In fright, she quickly pulled her hand back, afraid of what she might do.

_I could hurt them_, She thought with worry.

"Elsa, I can open it if you want me to." Jack's voice was soft and reassuring. She took a sharp breath, ready to respond, but she was afraid.

"It's too dangerous for you." She finally was able to admit as she turned her back away from the door.

"Elsa, I can assure you that nothing you do will hurt me." He spoke with confidence as he reached for the handle. "May I come in?" He asked once more.

"You're not going to like what you find." Her voice was cold as she crossed her arms over her belly to hug herself. The motion was involuntarily shared between the two sisters; their movements were a lot alike.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the door latch release and the hinges squeaked in outcry against the sudden motion. She was afraid to turn around to see who this person was. Jack, he must have been very brave to come see her. What kind of person he must be to be able to do that. Elsa's curiosity got the best of her as she slowly turned to greet the intruder.

"Hi," Jack gave a warm smile when Elsa met his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him in both wonder and confusion. She had never met anyone that looked like him or even sounded like him. His voice was low and smooth even though he had a slight boyish charm to him. His hoody matched the color of her eyes and she couldn't help but notice that there was frost on it. The white hair almost matched his pale skin even though his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Can you do it again?" She asked suspiciously but was caught off guard when he raised his staff up. "What is that?"

"It's an ice device." He said as he reached it out and tapped the chair in front of her armoire. The area where the staff touched was immediately covered in a beautiful design that made Elsa gasp once more.

"An ice device." She whispered in awe of the contraption. "How does it work? Is it magic? Is it cursed?" She stepped forward to reach for it but once she grabbed it, the staff was covered in ice.

"Whoa!" Jack gasped in shock as he jumped back. Elsa met his gaze, terrified, and quickly retreated farther into the room. That's when Jack saw the battle zone that she had been living in. Ice patches were scattered across the room and even her bed and curtains were frozen stiff. Jack wasn't exactly sure why Anna or Kristoff didn't tell him about this but he was too shocked to be upset at them.

"I'm so sorry! Please, don't be afraid! I can control it. I just," Suddenly when she bumped into her wardrobe it froze shut and the ice burst onto the walls. Even though Elsa was panicking, Jack saw nothing to panic about. He quickly stepped towards her, she was still mumbling apologies, and took her hands softly- yet confidently.

"Elsa, relax." He whispered as he looked directly into her eyes. At first she tried to pull away in fear of what her curse would do to him. Then, when she saw that he was not harmed by her powers she was able to stare in awe down at their hands.

"But how?" She whispered, slightly afraid. He wasn't in pain from the ice but it was leaving beautiful designs on his pale skin.

"I'm Jack Frost." His gentle smile was somehow very comforting.

"Jack Frost?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He looked down at their hands, slightly afraid of the look she was giving him, and smiled at the frost designs that were appearing on his skin. They tingled slightly but differently than what he was used to. No, they didn't feel cold but as the frost trickled up his skin he felt warm. If that were possible.

"In the flesh." He chuckled as he met her gaze again.

"I didn't think you were real." She admit observing his every detail now that she was closer to him. She couldn't help but get caught by his gaze every time his eyes flicked down at her. His eyes were intense even though they were as simple as anyone else's. That wasn't the case, though. He wasn't like anyone else. He was like her. She was able to touch him without hurting him. The most important thing was the fact that he could control what he can do.

"Well, evidently you did." He shot out without thinking.

"What?" She thought she should be offended but a small smile turned her lips up.

"Well, if you don't believe in me you won't see me. So, someone's heard of me."

"Well, no one told me that Jack Frost has an ego the size of the moon." She dished it right back to him.

"Oh, no one is worse than the moon. Have you heard that guy? Oh wait, he's too full of himself to say anything to anyone!" He rolled his eyes, mostly babbling about nothing.

"So, you know you can let go of my hands now?" Elsa asked with a small smile. Jack immediately let go and tried to hide the very faint blush that covered his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thank you." She stated as she watched him observe her room. He was very curious and she couldn't help but admire that about him.

"So, you…" He wasn't sure what to say. "And ice." He finished strong but felt relieved when it made her giggle.

"Yes, it is a curse that I was born with. I've been able to hide it mostly but it gets worse when I get caught off guard." She admit as she looked down at her hands. She tied her fingers together and tried to hide her nerves.

"Like when Jack Frost busts down your door?" He asked as he stepped over to the frozen curtains. The fabric was frozen solid but they had beautiful designs in them that slightly resembled his own work.

"Kind of like that." She admit slowly. "May I ask how my sister would know Jack Frost?"

"Well, Kris and I have been friends for quite some time." He explained as he touched the frozen curtains. Somehow, the ice fell away from the fabric and returned to its normal self.

"Who is Kris?" Elsa's protectiveness revealed itself.

"He is her other ice friend." Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"When did that happen?" Elsa's brow crinkled in frustration.

"They met a few days ago. Don't worry, Kris is too incompetent in this area to do anything but compliment her subtly." He reassured her but she still looked worried. "What is it, Elsa?" He stepped towards her but made sure to not get too close. He didn't want to scare her.

"I can't stay in here forever. Jack, help me hide it. Please? I can't go on knowing that I am choosing to ignore my sister and missing the most wonderful years of her life. I need to be able to hide it confidently." Her eyes looked devoid of hope and her words were almost harsh coming out of her mouth. Jack was taken aback by the sudden cold tone that came from the girl. He knew that she was holding a lot over herself but he didn't expect this.

"Okay, I'll help you." His words softened her face, slightly. "Under one condition."

"What?" Elsa was caught off guard by his own words.

"I think I know the reason why you've had such a hard time trying to keep your abilities,"

"Curse." She interjected.

"Powers," He raised an eyebrow. "At bay." She crossed her arms in anticipation. "You see, when I first became what I am, I had no idea what I was going to do. First of all, everything I touched turned to ice and everyone I saw just looked right through me. But when I learned not how to control it but to have _fun_ with it is when I learned how to use it for good." He explained as he let a blast of ice go from his hand. It spread across the room and released into beautiful snowflakes.

"Fun?" The word left Elsa's mouth as if it were blasphemy.

"Yes, fun. Have you heard of it?" He said as he gently took her hand and led her towards the door.

"Jack, no." She quickly pulled her hand away. With one shake of her head she stepped back and crossed her arms over herself.

"Elsa, do you trust me?" Jack's tone was stern.

"Not really," She mumbled but Jack's expression melted into a soft laugh.

"I don't know why I asked that. Anna said you wouldn't." He took his statement lightly but it hurt Elsa more than he knew.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Frost." She one solid sigh leave her body.

"Elsa, wait." He stepped towards her but she was faster than him. In one movement, Elsa threw her hand up, sent a blast of ice towards Jack, and forced him out of the room. The blast didn't hurt him but it was enough to shut him out.

"Elsa, no." Jack refused but she closed the door in his face. "Elsa, I just want to help you!" He admit with frustration.

Jack wanted to punch something even though he knew it probably just make the situation worse. He leaned against the door frame, hoping that she would open it once more. His patience was to no avail. It turned nightfall before he finally decided that she did not want anything to do with him.

Looking back he knows that what he said wasn't in the best taste. Of course, he didn't think about it in the moment. How could he have known? The guilt washed through him several times over while thinking of what he could have done better.

"It's not your fault, Jack." Kris said as the three sat at the dinner table. Even though Jack didn't eat he was too uneasy to even fantasize the idea.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Of all things to say." He let his hand fall to the table with a _thud_.

"Jack, trust me, she's heard worse." Anna sighed as she took a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked and Kristoff wondered the same thing.

"Well, people haven't exactly been the most compassionate in this time. I mean, just because we're princess' doesn't mean we don't have feelings." She grumbled as both boys listened intently. "_Have courage, it'll get better."_ She mocked the phrases they used.

"It isn't their fault, I know. Not everyone knows what it is like to lose a loved one. In Elsa's case, to learn that your parent's ship capsized when you're already so deeply hurting is almost earth shattering. I can't imagine the pain that she is going through." With a shuddering breath she placed her hands steadily on the table.

"You're handling it quite well." Kristoff admit reassuringly.

"I just," She closed her fists in frustration. "If only Elsa was able to get over the barrier that is holding her back. It's the curse. If she was able to hold it back then she would able to talk. Then she would be able to just _let it go_." She blinked back tears from her big blue-green eyes.

"Wait a second," Jack though for a moment. "She needs to let it go. Elsa needs a release. A healthy one, I mean. You see, she's in her room all day blasting icicles at her curtains and furniture when she can be doing it in a healthy way outside in the open. That's her problem. She needs to be able to work with it rather than trying to hide it." He said with confidence as she sat forward in thought.

"If only there was a way that we could get her to try or to even think of that. I know that she won't want to. It's against everything that she knows and against everything she was taught. It'll work, though. I know it!" His brow was wrinkled in frustration.

"Jack," Kristoff whispered. Jack looked up to see Kristoff and Anna staring behind him. He turned and Elsa was standing there with her arms crossed over herself. Her hair had been re-braided, like she had bathed, and she was wearing a beautiful dress that was similar to the one Anna wore.

"Elsa," Anna's eyes moistened.

"I've realized that I'm a little hungry." She admit sheepishly as Kristoff immediately stood up. He pulled out a chair that was next to Anna's and allowed her to sit down. While pushing her chair in, Kristoff shared a smile with Anna who was more than overjoyed at the moment.

"Elsa, you look so beautiful." Anna smiled as she gazed at her sister. Elsa blushed slightly as she met her sister's moistened eyes.

"You should fix my braid later. I think I did it wrong." Elsa whispered as she played with Anna's hair.

"Of course I will." Anna's giggle was involuntary.

"Jack, I'm sorry about earlier." Elsa admit immediately. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I've given the cold shoulder once, or twice, also." He grinned and a small giggle escaped her mouth along with everyone else's'.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try again." Her eyes hesitantly met his. He was surprised by her request but he nodded before the words left his mouth.

"Of course," He shared a smile with Anna. "The fun?"

"I would like to try to have fun. I've missed it." She gently took Anna's hand and confidently held it when no ice was released.

"You'll have a blast." Jack reassured her confidently.


	2. It's a Gift

**So, here we go.**

**I've brought a bit of a twist at the end… Please, let me know what you think. I was a bit hesitant to do so but I think it'll work out.**

**The next one will probably be a bit longer and I'm thinking this may actually be longer than I intended it to be. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think, please! Enjoy! :D**

**The earliest rays of dawn** sparkled across Elsa's eastward facing bedroom. She welcomed the warmth with excitement for she knew what today was bringing.

Not only did she expect this to be a new start, a brand new beginning for her grasp on her curse, but also a chance to spend more time with Jack. Who wouldn't be excited for that? The boy was marvelous in every way Elsa could only attempt to explain. The way he was so confident with his abilities and how gentle he was when trying to help her.

_Then again, he hasn't seen a real Elsa moment._ She thought with frustration.

She sighed as she slipped off of her tall bed. A part of her feared that she would do something wrong, again, to push someone away. Not only was she thrilled that she was able let someone in but that that someone was able to help her open up to Anna again.

Anna, her sister, her beautifully young and bright, sister. Anna was Elsa's world and all Elsa wanted to do was comfort her baby sister in their time of mourning but every time Elsa touched something it turned to ice. It has never been this strong before and it terrified the elder princess. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Anna by her own hand. At least Elsa knew that if she closed her door, Anna wouldn't be subjected to that.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice squeaked from behind Elsa's door. Elsa quickly made her way across the room and opened the door slowly.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked with a small smile. Her reserved nature always slightly intimidated Anna when it came to confronting her. Elsa didn't want to close her out again.

Anna's hair was braided up on her head and Elsa couldn't help but admit that she looked exactly like a princess. Her long dark fabric dress suited her so well and the small traces of bright blue green brought out her eyes.

"I thought you might want some company... That's kind of really stupid. I mean, why would someone want company? Although, braiding each other's hair is quite fun. I know you don't need help, at all! I just, I kind of miss you, yah know?" She rambled quickly but her phrase died off towards the end. Elsa threw her arms around her baby sister and pulled her into the room.

"First of all, why are you up so early? You were out skating with Kristoff last night, weren't you?" Elsa asked as Anna tugged gently on her silver mane.

"Yes." Anna admit with a blush. "You don't have to worry, he's very sweet. I was just too excited to sleep, though. I wanted to make sure you looked pretty for your date." Anna giggled and Elsa froze in place.

"Date?" Her rigid body was eased by Anna's hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Elsa, I was just kidding. Jack Frost has no intentions of whisking away the heir to the Arendelle throne. Although, if it happens I don't think too many can argue." Their giggles released in synch with each other.

"I don't know about that. He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

"You could say he's pretty cool." Anna burst out laughing.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa laughed with her and soon they were both holding their sides from the reaction.

"What do you think about marriage, now? I mean, we're kind of on our own. I mean, we have our uncle to kind of watch over us from far away but that doesn't make it any less frightening. Some people can have other intentions." Anna whispered as she tied up Elsa's braid. Anna's favorite brain on her older sister was a French braid that started from a double and met into one lying over her left shoulder.

"Well, I mean, we both have each other. I am very thankful to know that Kristoff is such a sweetheart." Elsa turned and took Anna's hand. They were both kneeling on Elsa's bed in their day dresses.

"He is. His reindeer is actually really adorable, if that is possible. He also sings and plays instruments! His voice is _beautiful_! He told me that he would kind of want to introduce me to his family now that he's met mine. He adores you, by the way." She rambled but Elsa just fell back and stared up at the ceiling.

"He didn't get to meet our family, though." She sighed when Anna was quiet.

"He kind of did. Well, what's left of it. I think father would have gotten along with him." She admit as she played with the end of her hair.

"Mother would detest the idea of Jack going barefoot everywhere." Elsa admit as Anna let out a roar of laughter.

"Father would agree but give him a thumbs up when mother was turned away." Anna fell down next to her sister. The mattress bounced and the two giggled together. When the fit of giggles faded, Elsa was facing the ceiling and Anna had turned towards Elsa. The younger sister's eyes began to moisten and she reached for her sister's hand.

"I miss them, Elsa." She whispered so softly that Elsa almost didn't hear.

"I know." Elsa squeezed her hand looked down at Anna. "We're going to get through it, together. It'll be you and me, no matter what." Elsa assured the weeping girl. Anna didn't know she had these feelings in her. She thought it almost ironic that Elsa was comforting her. That's what big sisters do, though. Big sisters tell you that it's okay.

"Promise?" Anna asked with a broken voice.

"I promise." She sat up and tugged Anna with her. The two hugged for quite some time and began sharing stories of their parents. It wasn't till lunch time that they realized how long they'd been talking.

"Princess Elsa and Princes Anna, food is served in the dining room." A servant from outside the door spoke.

"Thank you, we'll be there in a minute." Elsa responded as she slid off the bed, followed by Anna.

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked as they exited the room.

"Where?" Elsa was caught off guard by the question.

"When you go with Jack. I want to see it." Anna requested but Elsa wasn't so sure. Sudden thoughts of what Elsa did to Anna when they were children flooded Elsa's mind. Elsa saw the look of wonder in Anna's eyes but she just couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Not this time, Anna. This is the first time I will be doing something like this since we were younger. I don't want you getting hurt." Elsa's voice was firm but also gentle. Anna knew there was no point in trying to persuade her otherwise.

"Okay." Anna gave a smile as they entered the dining room.

Both Jack and Kristoff were standing by the large window that revealed the view of the main square. Kristoff had changed his clothes, although it was only a different color, but Jack wore the same outfit as yesterday. Both girls thought that was odd but they weren't aware that he didn't have to sleep and he didn't have to do anything similar to what they had to do.

"Good afternoon, boys. I hope you found your accommodations suitable." Elsa said as they all seated themselves at the table. Kristoff pulled the seat out for Anna but Elsa was already seated before Jack could try. Elsa was a pistol, he liked that about her.

"Suitable? I had a bed as big as my kitchen! It was glorious." Kristoff smiled as he stretched his arms out.

"What about you, Jack? How's fancy living for you?" Anna asked curiously as they all turned their heads towards the Guardian.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't actually stay in the castle. Being Jack Frost, I don't really have to sleep. I have duties I need to keep up on and havoc to wreak." He shrugged a shoulder and leaned back in his chair. He was slightly insecure when it came to all eyes being on him. He may be cool and collected but he didn't do well when unintentionally becoming the center of attention. Although, he did love attention.

"So, we should thank you for the fresh coating of snow?" Elsa asked as the butler poured her a glass of water.

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled as plates were all set before them.

"So, you can't eat?" Kristoff asked eyeing Jack's food.

"Well, nothing says I can't eat. I just don't get hungry." He shrugged.

"What I think Kris is actually asking if he can have your food. However , since he was too slow, I'm asking first. Can I have your pork chop?" Anna asked giddily as Kristoff almost fought her for it.

Elsa enjoyed watching the conversation and even participating in it. She wasn't normally this into social occasions but she just felt good today. She felt like she could conquer the world today and she didn't mind. It also came to Elsa's attention that Jack had caught her eye several times over the course of the meal. It also was obvious that even ice princesses get butterflies every once and a while, or maybe little frosty snowflakes.

"**Alrigh**t**, are you ready?"** Jack asked as they reached the front door of the castle. The large foyer was the largest room in the castle except for the ball room where they held every gather of the people. Jack was donned in his normal attire but Elsa was dressed warmly even though she did not need it.

"Possibly." Elsa's voice was flat as Jack opened the door for her. It was tall, as high as the ceiling and had a stained glass window in the center.

Elsa met his eyes warily as she stepped out of the castle. The soft layer of snow dampened the sound of nature but Elsa didn't mind. The cold air felt good on her skin and she actually contemplated taking her top layer off.

"It's beautiful." Elsa observed quietly as she began to walk ahead. She could smell the wonderful aromas coming from the shops in town and she could hear the hustle and bustle coming from the port. She always wanted to go down and see it herself but she was always restricted to the castle.

"You've never seen it?" Jack's question caused her to raise an eyebrow to him.

"Of course I have. I just haven't seen it in years." Her confidence faded as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So, you haven't left that castle in years?" Jack asked with a gentle voice. He did his best not to sound accusing or using any tone that she would have to defend herself. He was starting to understand what made Elsa tick.

"I couldn't. Do you know how people would react to my curse?" She gave a humorless laugh. Jack could sense her bitterness even though she treated it with the elegance of a princess.

"Well, I can understand that." He shrugged a shoulder but suddenly turned to her.

Elsa was caught off guard by his sudden movement and couldn't help but notice the subtleties in his features again. When he was out in the snow, in his element, his eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter than before. His white hair softly shifted whenever he moved and she noticed that his fingers almost constantly tapped along the staff when he talked.

"Let's go to the mountains! It's my favorite place to go and I know you'll love it." He said as he gestured down a path that led away from the city.

"The mountains? Isn't that kind of far away?" She stopped her pace and cautiously watched Jack from a distance.

"Not when you can ride the wind." A grin settled on Jack's face as he turned towards a strong breeze.

"Wait, what?" Elsa's voice was full of confusion but Jack just laughed heartily. Startled, Elsa squealed in response to being lifted up in the air and floating towards Jack. Jack moved gracefully, after many years of practice but Elsa spun in the air chaotically. She tried to stay calm but once the wind took them over the trees she let out a scream.

"Elsa, try closing your eyes!" Jack smiled as he floated next to her. The wind was icy but it didn't bother either of them.

"Are you _crazy_?" Elsa's voice was full of playful fury. She made the mistake of looking down and let out another scream. "How is this happening?" She asked as she did a flip in the air.

"Magic, I can summon the powers of the wind." Jack shrugged and used his staff to help Elsa stay up straight.

"This is kind of incredible." Elsa mumbled when she was finally able to stay in one position. The scenery was breathtaking. Elsa and Jack were so high that they could see the whole valley. The town looked like a scene in a painting and the giant mountains looked unnatural.

"Isn't it? You see how I'm so happy all the time." Jack chuckled as they started to make their decent. There was a large snow covered meadow down below and he chose that as their area of practice.

"I understand." Elsa mumbled confused. She wasn't sure how Jack, or anyone, could be happy all the time. It seemed almost a struggle for her to find joy in even the most simple of things. A part of her always wanted to just hide and not deal with the world because it just hurt her heart to do so.

"Okay, Elsa," Jack started as he helped her put her feet on the ground. He then backed away from her and let her soak in the surrounding area. "This is your meadow and _your_ special place. There is no one around for miles," He yelled to make sure no one responded. "So you can do whatever you want here."

His wild smile gave her confidence but the idea of letting her curse run rampant terrified her. It was like letting a beast loose and she couldn't let that happen. It not only scared her for Jack's sake but also for her own sake. Elsa has spent so long trying to conceal the beast so the thought of letting it go was almost unheard of.

"Jack," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself again. She turned away from the boy and looked towards the large mountains.

"Yes, Elsa?" He asked as he stepped towards her slowly.

"I can't do it." She shook her head with shame. Small tears met her eyes and she tried to blink them away but they didn't stop.

"Elsa, wait," Jack quickly met her at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you feel like you can't but you can. If you're not comfortable with it, I can take you back to your home and we can try again tomorrow." He offered gently. He was disappointed that she didn't want to try but he knew that there was no sense in forcing her because that wouldn't accomplish anything. Elsa had to do this for herself and there was no way around that.

"Jack, it's not that I'm not comfortable with it or you. Well, I'm not." She started. The words were hard for her to get out but she took her time. It felt as if she had a stone sitting on her chest. The weight was crushing her as if her body was punishing her for talking.

"Jack, you see those mountains?" She looked up to the gigantic figures casting a shadow over the meadow.

"Yeah?" His curiosity drew the word out.

"Well, that's like my curse. It feels huge, like it's trying to cover me in the shadow of itself every day. Then, there's little me trying to conceal that inside my body with only the will of myself. It's too big, Jack, I can't fight it anymore." She closed her eyes and hopelessly let a small breath out.

Jack couldn't help but look at Elsa with concern. He knew that he could just use his magic to quell her sadness but that's not what he was here for. What Elsa just explained was more than her struggling with sadness. No, Elsa was battling herself inside her body and the opposing side was getting bigger and bigger every time she tried to conceal it.

He finally, sort of, understood why she was truly hiding herself away. She really felt as if she were a time bomb waiting to go off because at any moment her powers could blast out of her with one touch. Yes, there were times where she could overcome it and be herself. However, there were also times when she wanted to push everyone out.

It was impossible to understand completely, Jack knew that. He was only going to know as much as Elsa was comfortable with telling him. Although, he wanted to find out as much as he could. Not for his own sake but for hers. The more he knew, the more he could help her. Hopefully.

"**So, she just refused?"** Anna asked Jack as the three of them sat in the parlor room. There was a nice fire brewing and Jack wanted to douse it with a snowball but Anna was shivering.

"It kind of sounds like she was too scared." Kristoff added as he carved out a piece of wood with his knife.

"Well, she more so afraid that it hinders her from doing it. I think it's her own mind telling her that she shouldn't do it." Jack flicked swirls of snowflakes into the air with the tips of his fingers. The three of them had been tossing ideas back and forth all afternoon while Elsa retreated to her room. They all wanted to help Elsa but they weren't sure how.

"Dad always knew just what to say to Elsa." Anna spoke into her knees as she hugged them. She was sitting on the center of a couch that her and Kristoff were seated on. Jack was lounging across an armchair with his legs dangling over the sides. Knowing that Anna was probably hiding a bit of sadness, Kristoff and Jack shared a scowl of dismay.

"Why don't you two go get some ice cream or something? Jack asked after a few minutes of silence. Anna immediately lifted her head and flicked her eyes towards Kristoff.

"There's no way I can say no to that face." He rolled his eyes as Anna jumped up. Her excitement knew no bounds when it came to simple things like chocolate or ice cream.

"Do you want to come, Jack?" Anna asked as Kristoff helped her put her coat on.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." He let his head hand back over the chair.

"Gunna give Arendelle a fresh coat of snow?" Jack chuckled at Kristoff's comment.

"I just may, better bundle up or else Jack Frost will nip your nose!" He mocked as the two headed for the door.

"You want to go to the Corner Creamery? They have the best custard!" Anna burst with excitement as the two left the room.

Jack was left with only himself and the fire. He sometimes envied fire in a way because it was able to spread warmth without even trying. Could he spread warmth and joy? Yes, very much even when the children see a beautiful new coat of snow on the ground that they get to jump in to. However, was that all he could do?

Jack's mind was swarming with ideas to try to help Elsa. He thought about going the forceful route, trying to make her use her powers, but that can have a very horrible outcome. He thought about letting her just stay the way she is but he couldn't bear to see that happen another day.

There were so many possibilities of how to handle this.

It wasn't necessarily in Jack's nature to be patient, either.

Suddenly, Jack saw his calling card. With a burst of air, he flung himself towards the window and opened it slowly. High above, a bright aurora borealis stretched across the sky with its magnificent streaks of color. He gave a small sigh as he hopped up onto the ledge of the window.

His heart wanted to try talking to Elsa again but he knew his duty as a Guardian. He didn't know why North would be calling them right now. The world seemed to be in rather good order. None the less, Jack fell in to the breeze and let it take him to the North Pole.

"**Maybe, **he's right." Elsa mumbled as she paced around her room. "Maybe I _can_ do it." She had been tossing the idea around her head since before the sun went down. It has been plaguing her horribly; she was never really been one to give up a fight.

"It's impossible, though! How could I ever control this?" She threw her arms open wide. In the burst of energy, ice blasts flew from her hands and shot across her room. Immediately, Elsa pulled her arms in close after seeing the damage.

"Jack can do it, though." She mumbled with conviction. "Everyone has a story; a beginning a middle, and an end. Maybe this is just my beginning." She whispered to herself with excitement. Quickly, making sure not to let her powers overwhelm everything, she ran to the parlor room that Anna, Kristoff, and Jack retreated to earlier.

"Jack, I want to try!" She announced when she opened the door. To her disappointment, all three were gone. The fire had burned down to only a couple of hot coals and the window swung gently in the breeze.

"And you're all gone." She let her shoulders slump as she stepped towards the window.

"Not all of us," A smooth voice whispered from the darkness. Elsa, startled by the unfamiliar voice, turned swiftly while stepping back against the closed window.

"Who's there? Show yourself." She commanded when she saw a tall figure in the darkness.

"Don't be alarmed, my dear. I am a good old friend." The voice reminded her of melted chocolate even though it sent a shiver down her spine. The tall figure stepped out of the darkness one step at a time, revealing his long black cloak. His face was long, oddly grey, and he had tall spikey hair that looked darker than the shadow he hid in. The figures eyes were golden and mesmerizing to Elsa's eyes. She had never seen a figure like him and while she was entranced by him she also felt that she should be running from him.

"I don't think we've met before." Elsa hesitated to shake his hand.

"Oh, we have. You haven't seen me since you were young." He walked about the room with his head high. His eyes observed the room but he always watched the way that she responded to his phrases.

"Did you know my parents?" Elsa walked towards the sofa that sat in the middle of the room. A part of her wanted to get as close to the door as she could.

"I did. I am very sorry about your loss, by the way. They were very good people." His voice was soothing with his apologetic words.

"Thank you," She wasn't exactly sure what to say to the man. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember your name." Elsa admit for she truly did not remember his name at all.

"Pitch," He started as he turned towards her. "I've waited for the right time to come see you again, Elsa." He picked up a book from the book shelf. Elsa didn't recognize it or his name.

"I'm sure my parents would have been happy to see you." Elsa shrugged a shoulder. Pitch let a laugh release from his sneer of a grin. It wasn't very much like a laugh but like a growl, almost.

"I'm sure they would. Elsa, pray tell have you been having struggles with your gift?" He asked curiously as he snapped the book shut. That had obviously been the question he had wanted to get to. The small talk was necessary to gain her trust, though.

"How do you know about my curse?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow at the figure who began to loom over her.

"Oh, everyone knows, Elsa." His condescending lie hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. She felt as if he were consoling an innocent child.

"Do they really?" She wrapped her arms around herself as Pitch held out a hand towards her.

"I have a gift, too. Do you want to see?" She nodded slowly as he wiggled his long pale fingers.

To Elsa's surprise, the blackness of his sleeve slowly crept down his arm and centered at his palm. There, the shadow started growing in the form of a ball and burst up towards the ceiling. The room became pitch black and Elsa tried to hide her fright. It was very dark and almost suffocating but she felt oddly comforted by the fact.

"That's incredible." Just as she released the word, Pitch collected the darkness back into his palms and let the light fill the room slowly.

"Isn't it? Now, let's see yours." He raised an impatient eyebrow. Elsa met his eyes and suddenly felt insecure again.

"Okay," She started hesitantly. She raised her hands and let her palms face the ceiling.

_Have fun_, she told herself. Suddenly, as she tried to release the ice slowly, ice began shooting up and across the room out of her control.

"No!" She tried to stop it but nothing she did could control it. When she felt two cold hands over her own, Elsa opened her eyes.

Pitch had his hands over hers and was stopping the ice coming from her palms. Elsa didn't know how she felt about him touching her skin but she was amazed at his power. He was able to hold her power back. This man, with his abilities, was able to hide her curse from releasing itself.

When pitch pulled back from holding onto her hands, he smiled down at the young woman with a dark glow to his eyes. Elsa, oblivious to Pitch at the moment, stared at her hands and studied the strange sight. Pitches hands left a black spot over the palms of her hands. After a few seconds, the dark spots slowly absorbed deep into her skin.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, suddenly looking Pitch in the eyes.

"Control," He straightened his back. "I've come here to show you what you really need, Elsa. I know how to help you." His words were sharp and accusing.

"But Jack is helping me." Elsa mumbled.

"Jack? Jack Frost? You've asked _Old Man Winter_ to help you control your powers? I assure you that his intentions aren't as clear as he's made them out to be, my dear." A small smile appeared on his lips but his eyes were filled with concern.

"What do you mean?" Elsa was taken aback by his words. "Jack has done nothing wrong." Her words were defensive. She was furious at Pitch for saying such things.

"Oh, Elsa, have you really been so blind? Jack is trying to get you to release your powers. He wants you to let them go and he thinks that will help you control them. No, letting them go will only cause destruction to Arendelle and those you love!" His voice became harsh for a second. Elsa knew that he was right.

"Think about Anna," Elsa's became wide with fear. "Think about what you did to her in the past. That is what _fun_ will do to you, Elsa. You see what I can teach you? _Control_. I can teach you how to hold it in and be more powerful than any snow fairy Guardian. Elsa, come with me and I can teach you how to not only control it but use it to your advantage. You can finally be strong, Elsa." He stretched his long arm out to offer one of his hands.

"I can be _strong_?" She asked with confusion. "No, it's stronger than I am." She shook her head once and stepped back from him.

"It's your body, Elsa. You just need to practice." Pitch's voice was reassuring and skin crawling at the same time. His words were very convincing, though. Elsa couldn't decide what she felt.

_Anna_.

Protecting her little sister was the most important thing in the entire world. If she wasn't able to control her curse then she will never be able to truly love Anna, let alone be a queen. If she wanted to get anywhere she needed to do this. She needed to be strong.

_I need to be stronger than the curse_.

"I need to be stronger than the curse." She said as she laid her hand over his. It was cold like Jacks but she could feel the power. She couldn't explain why but she already knew that this was going to work.

"Elsa, remember, this if your gift. You must cherish it." Pitch released a soft growl of a laugh as the two disappeared into the darkness.


	3. I Have To

**Alright, here we go.**

**This one was a bit slow going. So, sorry about that. The next chapter is where more of the action will take place and probably a bit of heart wrenching stuff, too. I liked putting a bit more of Anna and Kristoff in but my characterization of the Guardians isn't that great. So, again, sorry about that :P**

**Enjoy!**

"**Where is Jack?**" North looked around the meeting room. The giant globe at the center of the room continually spun slowly, lights blinking constantly. The large man rolled his sleeves up and stepped around the room paying no attention to the number of elves that barely reached the height of his ankles.

"How should I know? He probably ignored the signal." Bunnymund leaned against the railing that separated the path from the globe. His Australian drawl was thick but it didn't keep it from understanding North. It did take a while for the two to keep a conversation when they first met but after working together for so long, the two almost enjoyed the humor their accents brought. Then again, Bunnymund's serious professionalism acted as a hinder to any of his relationships.

"Oh, stop it. He'll be here any second." Toothiana was almost as giddy as her little mini-fairies would have been if they were with her.

Sandman nodded in agreement although no one really saw him. The short character watched his friends interact as he made frustrated depictions with his sand. If he wanted to get their attention, he would have made it clear.

"Why are we here, though? There doesn't seem to be anything loomin' in the dark." Bunny picked at his boomerang.

"We should wait for Jack's arrival." North's sentence was punctuated with a solid nod. It was a normal gesture that seemed fitting along with his accent.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jack stepped into the room with his staff held over his shoulders. He may not have enjoyed the process of becoming a Guardian but one of his favorite pros is warranted unrestricted access to the North Pole Headquarters.

His sly grin caused Bunny to groan in annoyance and also Toothiana to sigh in happiness. The group had a very interesting reaction to him becoming a Guardian, although Sandy was truly the most excited. The two had been long-time friends and their bond grew even stronger after the Big Batter, as they've called it. Jack is one of the only ones that looks to Sandy for a response while the others, not intentionally, ignore him.

"Oh, never," Bunny's tone was full of sarcasm.

"We were just waiting for you!" North's wide smile and big voice expressed his excitement. "It is nice to have all of us together again, no?" He completed the circle by joining the other four.

"So, why are we here, North?" Toothiana asked with a buzz. Suddenly, a tiny fairy flew out from behind her and nearly took Jack's head off.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack squealed in excitement. She buzzed a tiny sound and Jack couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh, you have no idea! It's been incredible!" He responded but his face melted into a serious demeanor when he caught Bunny's glare. "I'll tell you more later," He let the little fairy fly back over to Toothiana.

"So, yeah big guy, what happened?" Bunny refocused the conversation.

"Well, it seems that Pitch has been gaining power again." North broke the news with hesitancy. He knew that both Jack, but mostly Sandy, would be angered with the news. Both of their faces hardened immediately.

"What? How?" Toothiana's voice raised an octave.

"Well, it seems that he has found a way to feed off negative energy of some people. We have managed to track him, thanks to my new Elite Force of Yetis," He gestured to the screens across the room. "We have located his work to a small location. It seems that he has actually located himself here for quite some time although we have no idea why." His jolly giggle towards the end admit his lack of knowledge of the event.

"This is incredible." Toothiana mumbled with shock.

"We've got to take him down, again." Jack spoke for himself and Sandy.

"Patience, Frosty one," North started as he stepped towards the globe. "Luckily, we have not seen a sign that he is hurting anyone just yet. It just is odd that he has stayed in one place for such a long time." He studied the map and looked down at the information gathered by his yetis.

"Well, let's just go an' meet 'em before he has a chance to do anything." Bunny hopped off of the railing and stood up tall. He stretched his legs and cracked his knuckles, preparing to work.

"And what are we supposed to do? Scold him for lurking around too ominously?" Toothiana asked with frustration.

"Well, we can't just let him..." Jack couldn't think of the work.

"Stalk?" North and Bunny offered, and Sandy signed with his sand, together.

"Yeah!" Jack let out a long sigh. "Guys, not only do we know that he is way too powerful to be given leeway but he also has motive to bring on another attack. He's Pitch, the _boogeyman_, I'm sure he doesn't intend on letting us go for taking away his belief." Jack's argument was valid. Not many of them knew what to say but North stepped forward, his leadership was generally implied.

"I say we go and check. If he is causing mischief then we remind him of who we are. If he is sulking then we leave him alone." North's order, though vague, were morally standing.

"So where is he?" Jack asked Sandy's question while fulfilling his own curiosity.

"Yeah, where are we goin'?" Bunny echoed.

"The yetis have confirmed that his location is centralized in a place called _Arendelle_." North's words froze Jack to the bone. He nearly dropped his staff from the shock.

"Arendelle?" Jack forced out.

"Yes, that is where…." North went on but Jack stepped forward.

"No! My friends are there. We need to go now!" Jack's urgency, borderline panic, was felt by his fellow Guardians. They immediately moved to the sleigh, and against Bunny's wishes, moved the sleigh as fast as they could. Jack informed them of his situation as they traveled.

"**Oh, Kris, that truly is the best custard ever**_**.**_**" **Anna sighed as they stepped back into the warm castle. The weather began to pick up outside. There wasn't any sign of snow so they figured Jack was done for the night.

"Yeah, isn't it a little cold for ice cream, though?" He rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Says the man that works with ice! Plus, it's never too cold for ice cream!" Anna scolded his blasphemy with a giggle.

"Princess Anna!" A voice called from the balcony.

"Yes, Peter?" She asked the butler curiously. His tone was very urgent and Anna was struck with worry as she responded.

"Your sister! She is gone! Come quick!"

Anna and Kristoff didn't have to acknowledge each other before rushing up the stairs. They rushed towards the parlor room, where Peter had come from. There were Guards inspecting the room and Anna stepped in with fearful eyes.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

"Well, after you two left, Elsa came here looking for you two." A Guard explained after he saluted the princess.

"How do you know this?" Kristoff asked as he joined Anna's side.

"My station was down the hall, my lady. I heard Elsa exclaim something and shortly after that I heard no one. There was a second voice but I was not familiar with it." He admit shamefully.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Anna didn't want the Guard to feel guilty.

"Wait, wasn't Jack in here when we left?" Kristoff asked immediately. Anna's eyes widened, she feared the worst.

"The boy did not leave this room. I would have seen it." The Guard confirmed her fears. Anna turned to Kristoff who was just as shocked as she was.

"You don't think—" Anna started hesitantly

"He couldn't." Kristoff denied it.

"It's the only explanation." Anna sighed but Kristoff's jaw dropped at her accusation.

"Anna, you can't possibly think that Jack would do that." Kristoff was almost angered by her actions.

"Kristoff, he pitched the idea for us to leave him there alone. Right now, Jack Frost is the number one suspect of my sister's disappearance that could very well be a kidnapping situation. I cannot deny the slightest hint of the possibility." Anna's voice was hard. While Kristoff understood why Anna had to be sure, he still wasn't happy. Kristoff couldn't believe that his friend would do this. It was not Jack's nature to take someone against their will. He was the Guardian of _fun_ for crying out loud.

"What if they just went to do some more icy things?" Kristoff suggested as Anna went to walk towards the Captain of the Guard.

"Then they would have been back by now. Elsa would know that the behavior that would insinuate as inappropriate for a princess without supervision." Anna countered.

"Anna, you know Elsa wouldn't be doing that—"

"It doesn't matter even if she did want to! Kristoff, my sister is missing and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. If that means having a search warrant out for your best friend," She met his gaze with sorrow. "I'm sorry, that will have to be the case."

She stepped away from him with rigid shoulders and her head held high. No, she didn't enjoy this. She truly thought that Jack was willing to help. However, just as her and Elsa were talking about this morning, they needed to protect each other no matter what. It was both of them no matter what. Elsa would be doing the same for Anna.

Both teenagers were stuff between their hearts and their heads. Both of them wanted to deny the idea of Jack doing such a thing but the evidence was very clear. Even Kristoff realized that he had to shave off his pride and do what he can to help. It was against everything he stood for to go against Jack like this but he had no choice. It was true, he was the only suspect at the moment.

"Anna, is there anything I can do to help?" Kristoff's tone was slightly forced. He didn't want to help with arresting his best friend. He also had no desire to know that his slightly more intimate good friend had issued out that warrant.

_There was no way Jack would kidnap Elsa!_ He thought as he stood before Anna.

"Not at the moment, Kristoff." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. With all these Guards, she felt slightly insecure and small.

_If anything, it is more likely that the two went out and lost track of time. Yes, Anna says that it is unlike Elsa's character to do that but who is to say that maybe Jack actually got her to release her sadness. What if she really did loose track of time. _His thoughts were filled with worry.

_Or worse, what if they were in trouble and no one was going to look for them?_ Kristoff was running ideas through his head relentlessly. He just couldn't fathom the idea of Jack doing that after wanting the best for Elsa. No, it couldn't be true.

"Are you sure there wasn't a third person that entered that room?" Kristoff stepped over to the Guard again. Anna was speaking to the Captain across the room now.

"Young sir, I assure you I saw no one come or go after Elsa entered. I may be gaining more years than I'd like but I assure you my eyes are just as good as ever. Unless she turned into a ghost, I don't think anything else really explains what happened." He referred to Anna's theory.

Kristoff sighed with frustration. While thanking the Guard he returned to Anna's side feeling hopeless and almost embarrassed. He was the one that suggested for Jack to come in the first place. If he really kidnapped Elsa then maybe he had alternate intentions to begin with.

"I want scouts sent around the perimeter of our borders to search for Jack and Elsa. It isn't likely that they'll be here but Jack is fond of this area near the mountains." Anna used her knowledge from Kristoff to help the search.

"We will send men out once dawn breaks." The Captain rolled up the map and tucked it under his arm.

"Excuse me, Captain but I'd like to catch Jack if he hasn't left our borders yet." Anna retorted.

"My Lady, it is pointless for us to search at night and with these winds. It would do more harm than good." His condescending tone did not flatter Anna one bit. It seemed as if he were about to reach out and pat her head at any moment.

"Oh, Captain, I seem to think you're forgetting who is truly in charge of you at the moment." Anna's voice turned hard.

"My Lady," the Captain started but Anna interrupted quickly.

"Captain, you are surely aware of the fact that when the King is out of commission, his rule- being the charge of you, at this moment- is given to the Queen, who is also out of commission. Now, when the rare chance of that happening does occur, the power to command his army is given to the closest heir at the given disposal unless otherwise stated. So, since the eldest heir is, in fact, _missing_, I believe that power is bestowed upon me, Princess Anna of Arendelle. So, if you don't mind me _commanding_ that you have every scout you are permitting to leave, do so immediately. Don't make me say it three times." Anna's words came out like an explosion. The Captain stood there completely flustered and baffled at the sight of the small girl ordering him around. She glared until Kristoff burst out laughing and her expression smoothed a bit, trying to hold in her own laughter.

"I believe that this is when you salute me and go on with your orders." Anna's whisper was ice cold. The Captain did just so and left the room with the rest of the Guards.

Anna was proud of herself. She may have just pulled half of that from nowhere, fueled with slight anger, but she was proud. She knew that her feisty nature came from her mother even though she never really noticed it till now. It was a good feature to have when your whole family was gone and you had to do all you could do to protect what was left of it.

"I didn't know you had that in you." Kristoff spoke after his laughter had died down.

"Kristoff! I am a Princess!" She punched his shoulder hard. The way she phrased her exclamation, it sounded like a child fussing, and with how hard she punched him, Kristoff burst out laughing again. He wasn't laughing because he didn't believe it but because he was really shocked and proud. Anna was truly a fearless warrior in a small body. He knew that she would take on an army if she could. Though, she was a queen with her words.

"I really didn't know you had it in you, though. That was incredible." Kristoff added once her anger died down.

"I almost didn't, either. I mean, just because we're princess' doesn't mean we haven't done our schooling or anything. Elsa is one of the most brilliant women I have ever met! She knows our whole family history and can name every king since the beginning of our family's rule!" She sighed as she sat down on the soft sofa. Kristoff stoked the fire as Anna contemplated going out and searching for her sister herself.

"Anna, don't worry. That's what the Guard is for. They're here to protect you and your family." Kristoff assured her. A humorless laugh left her lips involuntarily. Kristoff has never heard that sound come from her mouth.

"Is that why Elsa is off somewhere in the dark night, possibly scared for her life?" A tear rolled down her cheek slowly. Kristoff knew that there was nothing he could do for her bitterness. He wished that he could somehow talk to Jack.

"Princess! Come quick," Peter's voice called from outside the room. "You need to see this!" His voice was filled with excitement.

"What do you think it is?" Kristoff asked as Anna jumped up.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Her eyes narrowed as the two exited the room. They made their way to the main foyer and saw that many of the Guards were rushing outside. Peter, the tall and lanky butler, looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Kristoff and Anna echoed each other.

"Outside! There's been a sighting." His voice was full of confusion.

"Of what?" Anna's impatience was running thin.

"Santa Claus." His voice was breathless as the two young adults dropped their jaws.

"You've got to be kidding me." Anna grumbled as she pushed past the butler. It was chilly outside, there was definitely a storm brewing. The wind whipped her braids around and she was thankful that she kept her coat on.

That's when she saw it, the giant red sleigh passed in front of the moon. The path of the sleigh was not linear, or organized at all, but the sled landed promptly in front of the castle. To her amazement, a giant man dressed in thick coats stepped up tall.

"Hello!" A thick Russian accent escaped the man as he opened his arms wide. Suddenly, as rehearsed, the Guards stood before the castle doors and threw up their swords for defense.

"Whoa, there buddy." A second tall figure stepped up. Anna and Kristoff gasped when they saw what exactly the figure was. A human-esque rabbit hopped off the sled and pulled out two boomerangs before the Guards. His tall ears caused his shadow to elongate on the ground.

"Step back!" The Captain yelled to the two figures.

"Wait! Let us through, we need to talk to see Elsa and Anna." Jack jumped out of the sleigh, followed by Toothiana and Sandy.

"What in the world?" Anna whispered to Kristoff. The two were completely shocked at the sight. They have heard of all of these Guardians before but never have they seen them in real life.

"They're so cool!" Kristoff chuckled but Anna shot a glare at him.

"Jack Frost you are under arrest for being suspected of the kidnapping of Princess Elsa." The Captain stepped towards Jack with metal handcuffs.

"What? You're joking." Jack nearly laughed at the man. The Captain jumped forward to grab the boy but Jack flew up in to the air.

"Get away from him!" Toothiana flew toward the Captain.

"Stand down!" The Guards stepped forward to apprehend the strange flying creature.

"What is going on, tiny humans? We mean no harm." North stepped towards the captain and one Guard threw his spear towards the giant man. Sandy immediately intercepted the spear with his sand.

"Everyone stop!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs. She stepped forward and met Jack who landed softly onto the snow.

"Anna, what's going on?" Jack looked around at the situation. "Where's Elsa?" He asked innocently when he saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"That's why you're under arrest, Jack." Anna sighed as the Captain latched the hand cuffs onto him.

"What?" Jack's voice was filled with shock.

"Elsa hasn't been seen since we left. We're taking you in and you're being charged with kidnapping the Princess." Anna's voice was soft. She didn't know it would be this difficult to tell him this face to face. She also didn't think that he would fight back.

"No! You can't do this! I didn't take her! I was with the Guardians!" He argued as the Captain took him towards the prisons. They weren't very large buildings but they were held closer to the port. The dark cavern-like building rarely ever held anyone out of good character.

"They're being arrested, too! Bring them in for attempting to attack the Princess!" The Captain yelled over his shoulder as the Guards obeyed their orders.

"No, way. This ain't happening." Bunny fought against the Guards. Sandy did the same, knocking a few of them out in the process.

"Please, this doesn't have to be difficult." Anna begged them. It was strange to talk to the group even though she had never met them before. It hurt her heart to see them angry with her. It was Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. How could she imprison them! It was true, though. They needed to be taken in.

"Somebody is going to be on naughty list." North said with disappointment as they were brought past Anna.

"I just want my sister back." Anna whispered with defeat as they all disappeared into the darkness. Kristoff met her side and she fell into him, tears overflowing quickly.

"It'll be okay, Anna." He did his best to console her.

"**Get your hands off of me." **Bunny swiped his arm away from the Guard that brought him to his cell. North was placed across from him, who responded to the Guards with a much more sincere tone. Toothiana was very confused and if Sandy wasn't following Jack's lead, he would have taken all the Guards out back there.

"Jack? Where are you?" Toothiana asked when the Guards left. The cells were ice cold, they were not insolated other than the thick stone walls.

"Over here," A small voice came from the end of the hall. He was farther away from the group in a more solitary room. He looked out the window, three metal bars separated him from the outside world.

"What just _happened_?" Bunny asked as Sandy motioned a chaotic fight. "But why?" The small figure just shrugged.

"They think I kidnapped Elsa. It's not true!" He felt anger boiling up inside of him. It wasn't like him to let something get to him like this. However, this was different. This was Elsa. It was also during a time of great danger when someone like Pitch could be ready to hurt her.

"Well, what happened between when the girl and the boy left you?" Toothiana asked with a soothing softness to her voice. She hated seeing anyone upset, especially Jack. She tried to do everything that she could to give people the best memories possible.

"Their names are Kristoff and Anna." Jack collected himself and pulled his hood up over his head. While putting his hands in the pocket of his hoody, he began to recollect the events of the night.

"We were sitting in the room and Anna looked upset so I suggest the idea of them going to get ice cream. When they left, that was when I saw the aurora borealis. I went to the window and left through there." He explained as the other four listened diligently.

"So, you never saw Elsa?" North asked with his voice slightly rising at the end.

"I didn't." Jack mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"So, problem is solved! Jack had nothing to do with her disappearance!" His pride and joy was unmatched.

"How do we get them to believe that?" Jack asked with frustration.

"I don't think they will. You said she was the Princess? My guess is they won't even give you a trial. They'll just torture you for information." Bunny shrugged and Sandy's face formed into a horribly angry expression.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack let out an odd growl of frustration. The other four met each other's gazes with shared expressions of worry. They've never seen Jack like this.

"Jack, is there something we need to know about this girl?" North asked hesitantly.

Jack's eyes narrowed under his hood and he suddenly felt ice cold. It was a normal feeling for him but this was different. His anger and need to protect Elsa was filling his body and mind with an uncontrollable guilt. She was partially his responsibility.

"You see, my friend Kristoff asked me to come help his friend that was having a hard time. I soon learned that she had powers that were very similar to mine. Because of that, and her family's misunderstanding of the powers, all her life she's been trying to hide it and conceal it within herself. It more has been ignored rather than harnessed.

"Recently, her parents were killed in a sea faring accident. Elsa became so emotionally compromised that her powers became just as unstable and she lost the ability to control them. My ideal way of helping her gain control was to stop trying to hide it. I knew that she needed to let it go but after years of needing to hide it, she was too afraid. She was afraid that it would consume her and that it was too big for her to control." He leaned his head against the metal bars in shame.

"We tried to do that today but she was too scared. When we came back, she went back to her room very shaken up and she wouldn't talk. I was afraid that I pushed her too far. What if she went out alone to try to control them? What if Pitch found her?" The thought suddenly dawned on him.

"_What if Pitch found her_?" He repeated with a horrible mix of emotions welling in his stomach.

"You can't know that for sure—" Toothiana started but Jack quickly interrupted again.

"No, you don't understand! That makes sense as to why he has been here for so long. He has been feeding off of her negative energy!" Jack's realization froze him in his place.

"Can he do that?" Bunny asked and North let out a heavy sigh.

"Pitch's power works in ways that I do not understand. That seems like the only way he would be able to do such thing. Then, if he's been absorbing her power it is very possible that Pitch has been subtly getting her to believe in him." North's conclusion shocked them all.

"Of all people, Elsa would be the most susceptible." Jack nodded as he grabbed onto the bars of the cell. "Guards!" He immediately yelled. He tried shaking the bars but they were solid.

"What is it?" The Guard's voice was vicious. He stalked his way down to Jack's cell and Jack was glaring his piercing blue eyes. They were shining so bright it seemed as if they were glowing inside his dark cell. The Guard was immediately thrown off by the terrifying boy. His glare was fueled by anger and the need to retrieve Elsa from Pitch.

"I think you should let me out of this cell." Jack offered but the Guard just laughed in his face.

"You and who's army, kid?" The Guard chuckled as he turned away. Out of nowhere, Jack threw his arm through the cell bars and knocked the Guard out. The rest of the Guardians were shocked at the action.

"Jack!" Toothiana gasped as Jack searched the Guard for the keys.

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing that. It just kind of happened." He shrugged but let out a groan when he did not find any keys.

"Poor Guard, just got the lights knocked out of him by Jack Frost. How pathetic is that?" Bunny chuckled at the sight. Jack immediately sat back and racked his brain for an idea.

"Shut up," Jack sighed, defeated.

"Goodness, I feel so bad for Elsa. Pitch is actually really scary when you think about him. He _is_ darkness." Toothiana buzzed around her cell. She kept mumbling on about her fairies and how worried she was about them. She knew that they would be okay, though. She knew she wouldn't be gone for too long.

"It is very possible that she may have voluntarily gone with them." North admit but Jack quickly argued against it. "Well, it is true! He may be a powerful darkness but he cannot physically take someone. It is impossible." North sat down on the stone bench the provided in the cell. He crossed his large arms over his chest, thinking. "What he must have said to her. It was either very terrible or very convincing."

"That's enough!" Jack jumped up with a gust of cold air. "I am getting out of her whether anyone likes it or not." He said as he jumped at the cell bars. He used his whole body as a force, using the wind to accelerate him. He hit the bars with a bone crushing _thud,_ though he did not receive any lasting marks.

"Jack, are you going to keep that up all night? I'd like to get some sleep." Bunny grumbled as the boy threw himself against the bars again.

"I have to." He was adamant about getting out. He didn't care how long it took to break down the bars. He needed to set things right. He needed to help Elsa, not only for her sake but for his. The guilt that burned inside of him was like nothing he has ever felt before. It was imperative that he set things right. No matter what the cost.

"**That's right, Elsa. Exactly like that."**__Pitch's smooth voice echoed along the dark halls of the deep cavern. He had set up targets for Elsa to aim her powers at across the walls. He was surprised at how much raw talent the girl had. "Truly remarkable." He coaxed as she completely shattered a target up on the wall.

"It feels good." She stared down at her hands.

"You just needed a little help." He said as he ran his hands over hers again. Another black shadow absorbed into her skin.

"What exactly is that doing?" She asked while clenching and unclenching her fists. She already felt stronger, as if she was gaining more control. This was the first time she felt this way since she was younger. The power was surging through her. It felt hot like electricity and she felt as if this was the first time she could truly hold her head high.

"It is acting as a harness for your ice powers. It is allowing you to take control of the gift and use it for your own choosing. Incredible, isn't it?" He stalked around the cavern as Elsa began using her powers again. "Yes, keep practicing. You'll need it to protect yourself from those that wish to keep you from using it." His tone was playful even though it caught Elsa off guard.

"What do you mean? Why would people want to keep me from using it?" Her eyes narrowed at the thought of it.

"That's the thing about people, Elsa. People try to tear apart the things they don't understand. It causes an innate fear inside of them and they don't even understand that itself. Fear, it causes people to do incredible things." His voice was so smooth in her ears. She almost wasn't able to comprehend what he was talking about because she was focusing on his voice so much.

"I'm learning to conquer my fear." She said as she held her palm up. She commanded herself to slowly release ice into the shape of a snowflake. The smile that spread across her face was one of pure joy and unexplainable relief.

"Yes, Elsa, you are." Pitch turned away with an evil smile. "Soon, it will be put to very good use, too." He added as Elsa began to play target practice again.


	4. Trust Me

**Chapter 4: **

**Okay, I am going to admit, this chapter was pretty awful. Well, it is and it isn't. There's some heavy dialogue and character development (not really?) within that. I made a big kind of addition to the whole **_**Guardian**__**power**_** thing so please don't hate me.**

**Also, sorry it took so long- I had like a rough time emotionally and like questioned my whole existence and that like kept me from writing but I'm doing better now :) **

**Please, just bear with me, though. **

**There will be more Jelsa soon!**

**The early morning sun was clouded by thick snow clouds in the east**. Fat, fluffy, snowflakes began to fall in swirls around Arendelle. The weather reflected the emotions raging inside of Jack, who was still trying to break down the bars of the cell.

"Jack, give it a break, kid!" Bunny moaned when Jack yelled out in anger. "You're not getting out of here any sooner than any of us."

Jack's body ached from the relentless attacking of the metal. He had become so frustrated that his stubborn nature wouldn't let the bars be broken by anything else. But it wasn't till now that Jack had reached the point of not understanding why this was happening. It wasn't only about being blamed for something he didn't do but why Pitch would take Elsa, why the bars wouldn't break, and why he was even brought here in the first place.

The time attacking the bars drilled into him that there was no point in trying any more. The bars were made out of something that his body couldn't fight against. He wasn't going to get out of this cell by his own doing and he wasn't going to be able to help Elsa.

There comes a point where you have to decide, when does it end? It's not like anyone else could have done this. No, there could have been plenty of people to help Elsa through her ordeal. Though, none of them would feel the way that Jack felt right now.

"I just, I don't understand." He leaned against the bars while crouching on his calves. "_I can't do anything right_." His harsh whisper was to both himself and his fellow Guardians.

"Why does everything I do, that's important, have to go wrong before it goes right? I can't get out of here and I don't even know where to look once I do. I like just making snow storms and letting kids have a bunch of fun. I wasn't meant for anything like this. Why am I even meant to be a Guardian? I don't even know what I'm meant to do anymore. If I can't do something that's as simple as bringing one girl joy, then what's my point? I'm supposed to be the Guardian of fun, aren't I? I can't even stop the boogey man from taking someone I care about." His voice was raw with emotion as he hung against the bars.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now, is there?" North asked as he plopped against the bars of his own cell. He could see tufts of Jack's white hair poking out of his cell.

"Well, I just can't stop thinking about how awful this job really is. Yah know?" A shaky sigh left his mouth. "Having to protect people and make sure that they're safe even though you really don't have any assurance that you'll win the fight." His voice cracked as he held back his emotions.

"Well, Jack, sometimes we get to choose the life we want to live. Then again, some of us don't get to decide what becomes of us but it surely makes it a bit more interesting, huh?" Toothiana gave North a solid nod. She knew that Jack needed his words. "I mean, if it weren't for you, we would have lost Sandy for good." North added and the little figure nodded violently.

"But I don't want to be the hero, or whatever you would call me, anymore." The loss of hope was evident in his voice. "I don't want to be someone that all the stories are told about; they just don't end well for the hero or whomever. Thinking back, how awful it must have been for those heroes to go through their ordeals and to see the horrors that they did and just to think about what they sacrificed to get there is something horrible in and of itself. But, mostly, what is it all for? Just a story that gets told once a year to little kids by word of mouth?" He shook his head against the metal. "That doesn't seem like a very good legacy to me." The disappointment was very clear in his tone.

"Well, the _Jack Frost_ I thought I knew always wanted to be one of those heroes!" North gave a jolly laugh.

"No!" Jack's harsh voice made North's laugh fade. "Well, I mean, of course. When I didn't know what it was like to go through those ordeals. Now that I understand, I can't help but think that all the heroes in the stories were made of the right stuff."

"Well, Jack, what stuff would that be?" North raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff I don't have."

"Really, what stuff?"

"Well, obviously they all were brave, they had courage, and of course they needed skills…"

"Well, Jack, I must say you're right." North nodded in agreement. "But, I must also say that my favorite stories were the ones of the guys you never expected to win in the end. I _love_ the story about the little man! Or, what do you say? The underdog!" His booming voice echoed in the hall.

"The, uhh, little man?" Jack raised his head up. He could see North from where he was sitting and seeing the jolly man brought a little spirit to him.

"Oh, of course you know! The little man! He was always the one that could not make it, the one that _didn't have the stuff_, but that is what made you love him so much. He shouldn't have won! You like the little man because he gives something to hope for. The little man gives you chance to believe that there is something to look forward to once the stories have all been told.

"You are right, Jack," Jack's ears picked up at his name. "It may not always turn out well for him but isn't it enough to know that he gave it a shot? To know that he did his very best and that he fought like a warrior with no restraint even when people expected him to never leave his bedroom! That is what I call _legacy_!" He laughed a deep laugh even though Jack eyed him suspiciously. North paused for a moment that allowed Jack to think the words through.

"So, I have a choice?" Jack's question surprised North.

"Well, it depends how you think about it! Everyone does if you look at it a certain way. Even the man that is destined to be someone great can choose to be someone else."

"Try again," Jack was confused by Father Christmas' words.

"Well, Jack, let's take you for example. It turns out that you were destined to become the Guardian of Fun. Well, you did not have to do that. Sure, no one tells Jack Frost what he can and cannot do. However, what would have happened if you didn't? Pitch would have won and all of us Guardians would have been forgotten about."

"So, now you're guilt tripping me." Jack chuckled half-heartedly.

"That is not what this is about. The point is we do have choice; we can decide to take the right path or the not so right path. I'm not saying one or the other is better but I will say this; not all people are meant to make this choice. No, Jack, that is what makes you a hero. The fact that you can make that choice and live with the effects of it makes you strong.

"You see, our world needs Guardians because there is darkness. No, we shouldn't have to have a Guardian of Hope, of dreams, of wonder, of memories, or of fun. Darkness wasn't supposed to rule but that is how evil works. It snakes its way into the lives of everyone in the world and corrupts it without second glance.

"We cannot stop darkness once and for all, we've just learned this. Pitch will always find a way to meddle his way into our lives. It is like train barreling down tracks at top speeds- downhill. That is why we are here. Our purpose is to protect the world. You may not have been brought in by the most ideal situation but being thrust into greatness is just as admirable as being destined for it, Jack." North's words hit Jack hard.

"So, in reality, I really don't have a choice of whether or not I would do this." Jack took in a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"Well, because of what dwells in your heart, no. If the Man in Moon says you will be Guardian then you will be Guardian because it was something inside of you that made him choose that. It is your choice of what you do from here on. Will you be the hero or the villain of this tale someday?" North asked Jack directly. Jack met his gaze with apprehension but he began to think

"Right here, I didn't want this. It wasn't my choice to come help Elsa. As a friend, I couldn't let Kristoff down. I never would have thought that it would be my own doing to have the heir to the Arendelle throne get kidnapped. By my own hand or not, I did have a part in it. It's terrifying to know that and to have this guilt is horrible. I feel so awful. It makes me want to give up." He placed a hand over his heart.

"I can't fight it." He mumbled slowly. Then he remembered Elsa. He remembered the joy on her face just as she was ready to let go before she tried to hide it again. He felt something similar to the same fear in his own heart at that moment.

How could he help her if he held the same fear?

That is what he was fighting for, though. He had North to help him through this and Jack accepted the fact that he _needed_ Elsa to be free. Yes, he did care for her in a way that he knew now how to explain at the moment but it was in his innate nature to want people to have joy in their hearts. That is _why_ he was chosen to fight this battle and to help Elsa find it in herself to fight her own battle.

"I don't know what'll happen tomorrow, or the next day, but I do know that it makes no sense to live tomorrow as if I were still living in the yesterday. I messed up, okay. I understand that greatness isn't something you're born with. Yes some truly are but those are the elite, the people that everyone expects to do something great. However, the little man, the little man can be great, too. He may not have been born in a castle or has been trained since he could walk to fight evil but he has _heart_.

"Having heart…." Jack paused to think. "Having '_heart'_ means that you're constantly striving towards greatness whether you are training or even just harnessing a skill. Having '_heart'_ means that you want something for the greater good rather than yourself. Having '_heart_' is something that being born great won't teach you.

"You take what you know and immerse yourself into a world that has been corrupted and shattered by evil. You do what you can to help heal and comfort those who have been tortured by that evil. You see greatness in everything you look at because you know the world can be a better place; _it just needs a little help_. The world can be beautiful even when darkness resides in it.

"Yes, there are some things that need work but nothing is perfect. If it were perfect, no one would be called to help it. If the world were perfect then there wouldn't be Guardians." His voice faded. He wasn't aware of the smiles that the rest of the Guardians were sharing.

"And I thought that I was the Guardian of hope." Bunny whispered with a chuckle.

"We can't give up on this." He stated as he stood up. He rushed over to the window of the cell and saw that it was nearly time for their movement to the castle. They would be put on trial and their fate would be sealed from there. Jack had another plan, though.

"Alright, kiddies, how did we fair the night?" The Captain's eerie voice echoed down the hall of cells.

"Cold." Bunny stepped towards the bars and glared at the man.

"Oh, shut your mouth," The Captain banged his baton against the bars. Even though Bunny was not afraid of this man he cooled his demeanor.

"Please, Captain," North started.

"Captain Xander." He focused his eyes on the silhouette of the large man.

"Captain Xander, I have to ask why exactly we have all been placed in these cells. Surely, this could have been solved in a less chaotic fashion." North suggested but the Captain just stalked around the small area between the cells.

Jack studied the way that the man walked. Something about him didn't seem right from the start but he never got an opportunity to even dwell on the fact.

"Actually, it couldn't." His cool voice suddenly turned icy. Jack immediately jumped towards the bars, making sure to stay quiet.

"What do you mean?" Toothiana's concern broke through. The Captain turned towards her and looked over her with a scowl of disgust.

"What I mean is that I was under direct orders to get you guys in these cells. It just so happened that we were investigating Elsa's disappearance at the same time. Yeah, it may not have been the most organized situation but the job it done. Though, the guards did panic a bit when they saw all of you." He spat towards her and let the phrase sink in.

"By who?" Bunny demanded, calmly. Bunny was the type of rabbit that didn't lash out when he was angry. No, Bunny was very reserved. You wouldn't know how ticked off he was until it was too late.

"Pitch Black," The Captain's voice was almost taunting. "He's a sweetheart when you're on his good side. However, you five are past the point of no return in regards to that."

"This was Pitch's doing?" North was trying to piece it together.

"Yes, you see, he's been here for a while now. I guess you all discovered that. Although, when he gains momentum he really gets going." Captain Xander looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Pretty soon he should be able to take Elsa's powers away for good. You see, it's all a part of his plan." He was going to go on but Jack's voice stopped him.

"Where is Elsa?" He barked through the bars of the cell. The bars froze over when his hands met the metal. If it were possible, the temperature in the hall dropped almost twenty degrees. He was furious.

"She's with Pitch and out of your hands." The Captain peaked an interest in the icy boy. "You're not the only one who enjoys time in the mountains, Jack. You see, he has been watching Elsa since she was little. He's seen the power in her and he finally learned how to harness it. It sure helps that the girl has the emotional control of a Tasmanian Devil." He laughed obnoxiously.

"You're not funny." Jack's grip tightened on the bars.

"Oh, I'm just hilarious." He brought his face inches away from Jack's. The Captain knew that he held power in the prison. It helped that Pitch allowed him to rise to power, by instilling fear into the other men, but it still was power. Jack, along with the other Guardians, was helpless.

"So, what is Pitch's game? Why's he doing this?" Toothiana asked when she saw that Sandy was trying to gather attention.

"Well, you five ruined his plan before so now he's trying to gain more power before he tries again. Isn't it funny that he's going to try to possess Jack Frost's new little girl friend? Of all people Jack could have picked." He picked at his baton knowing that Jack would respond.

"You have no right to talk about her." Jack yelled.

"What do you mean _possess_?" North asked quickly so that Jack wouldn't have time to say anything he would regret.

"That's his plan. He's figured out how to place enough of him, slowly, into people so that he may control them by controlling the darkness inside of them. He's doing that to Elsa as we speak and soon he'll have a brand new puppet. She's powerful, too." Captain Xander's pretentious tone struck all of them annoyingly.

"Is that what he did to you?" Bunny whispered with a sly grin.

"Guilty." The Captain admit with a sigh.

"So, you convinced Anna that I took Elsa?" Jack's voice raised with curiosity.

"No, I didn't, actually. Anna and Kristoff thought of that idea all by themselves. Sorry about that, I do feel kind of bad. Just think, even your friends try to get you thrown away into a cell. That must make you feel good."

"If I have to tell you to shut your mouth again—"

"So, let me get this straight, Pitch plans to use Elsa to destroy us?" North asked, baffled.

"Yep. He's pretty close to it. All I have to do is make sure that you all stay in here, stuck in the cells. He will slowly freeze you all until you just can't move." He stopped and looked at Bunny. "The sooner the better."

His motions were truly flamboyant in a way. It made him sound sweet and charming but his words were poison and his dark, beady, eyes were haunting.

"You said that she'll be like a puppet once he gains control?" Jack's voice softened. He realized that he was scared for his friend. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

"Yes and once he's done he'll just toss her away like an old, used, doll." That was the final straw.

Jack wasn't sure where it came from, he'd never done anything like it before, but the rage that escaped him was unparalleled. Even Bunny was shocked at the sound that came from Jack's cell. It sounded like a chorus of yetis with the accompaniment of a gale force blizzard wind. Then, as everyone was uncovering their ears, the loud crack of stone breaking apart regained their attention.

"Thatta boy." Bunny grinned when he saw through Sandy's window.

"He is Guardian now." North shrugged when the Captain stared at him with shock.

"What just happened?" Captain Xander yelled frantically.

"You see, every Guardian has this ability." Toothiana started.

"When they get really angry, or upset, they can harness a whole buncha energy." Bunny chimed in.

"In Jack's case, he gets brute strength of blizzard concentrated in his tiny little body." North crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what in the world does that mean?" The Captain was still frantic. The warning bells of the prison went off to alert the town of an escapee.

In response, Sandy balled his fist up and punched his other hand. The Captain looked back to North, flustered and not knowing what to do.

"You better hope you catch him before he gets to Pitch." Toothiana giggled in excitement. Then, another roar was released from within the town of Arendelle.

"Then again, I wouldn't want to meet Jack when he's angry on a good day." Bunny leaned back onto the stone bench and stretched his legs out. With a burst of speed, Captain Xander rushed back upstairs to meet with the rest of the Guards.

"You think we should be worried?" Toothiana asked hesitantly. North peeked through her window and studied the trail of flurries Jack left in his wake.

"It needed to happen at some point. In his heart, if Jack truly cares for this girl, then he will do what he needs to do." North crossed his arms and looked to sandy. The small golden figure looked worried; he also cared for his friend. Without someone to help him through this phase of new power it was very possible that he would do something rash.

North's confidence was enough to keep them easy but they all remembered the first time they used their full Guardian abilities. At the time, they weren't fueled with anger, though.

"He will be okay." North reassured them and also himself.

"**Anna!" **Her voice carried through the wind chaotically.

"What?" Anna turned to Kristoff who was standing away from her in the library. She could have sworn that she heard her name being said but it was as if it were coming from outside. Suddenly, when she was turned towards Kristoff, the window burst open with a cold breeze. Then, through the window, an icy figure jumped into the room. Anna let out a shriek of horror and Kristoff quickly grabbed her as he stood between the figure and Anna.

"Anna!" Jack exclaimed as the whirlwind of snow settled around him. His look had changed completely and both Anna and Kristoff stood back with caution.

Jack's hair had frozen in messy spikes and his hoody was white and encased in an ice-like armor that was designed to protect him. His staff was also encased in a white ice that gave it an unidentifiable luminescence. His eyes were bright blue on the inner circle of his iris and slowly faded into a white that was whiter than the whites of his eyes.

The two humans could not decide if Old Man Winter either looked terrifying or if he looked like he was about to step into battle. The concern on his face had them baffled but neither of them could think of any words to say.

"I know where your sister is!" The words escaped his lips without thought. He stepped towards the two urgently but Kristoff made it clear that he would not let him near Anna.

"Jack, you should be in the prison." Kristoff warned.

"No! Listen to me," The words hardened in his throat. "This man, Pitch Black has taken her somewhere in the mountains. He's evil and he's been manipulating her for years. I don't know if her struggle is his doing but he plays a big part in it." The new information took the two by surprise. Anna eyed him suspiciously because she wasn't sure who to believe. Everything just sounded too crazy.

"I have to go find her and you need to convince the Captain to let the other Guardians go. They can get out just as easily but I need to find Elsa without worrying about them. Pitch is going to take control of her and I'm afraid that he's going to hurt her if we don't act soon." He emphasized the last sentence.

Anna peeked around Kristoff and narrowed her brow at the Guardian. Jack let out a sigh that pleaded her to believe him. All he wanted was her to believe him.

"Listen, trust me or don't trust me," Jack wasn't going to let them stop him. "I am going to go look for Elsa with or without your help." He turned back towards the window. Before he jumped out of it, he turned back towards the two who stared at him with blank faces. He didn't know why his friends wouldn't trust him but it didn't matter. He needed to save Elsa.


End file.
